New beginnings Old consequences
by Hurler9
Summary: Humphrey collins is a known as a bit of a gambler. But when he loses it all he is destined with life of misery. However with his skill and intelligence Humphrey could quickly rebuild his wealth. Thats if...his past doesn't want to destroy it


**Hey guys this will be my first chapter of hopefully many to come. Remember to leave me some feedback and i hope you enjoy it.**

Funny isn't it,How one moment you're living the high life the next your in some old rundown apartment block with very little money. This is what goes through my mind every night before I drift into a sleep I never want to awake from. My name is Humphrey Collins or as some like to call me ''Black jack''. I live in an old town known as Palber and my house ,well i wouldn't exactly call it a house. It's more of a shelter for those of us who don't have the money for a fancy high rise apartment. How I got here you ask...well thats a funny story...

 _ **Flahback/6 Months ago**_

"DRINKS ON ME!" I shout as Graham and Calvin stroll into my house.

"Where are we heading to again?" Graham asks while Calvin pours himself a glass of champagne.

I rummage through my wardrobe searching for my leather shoes.

"There's this new casino in town, It's suppose to be for the best of the best".

Graham pulls out a chair and takes a seat. "So?"

I gaze at him in disbelief. "I've played poker for what a year now and not once have I lost,This will be a good test for me"

Calvin finishes his glass,Opens up the door and mutters "Shall we?"

The limo I booked is waiting outside for us. You see,The poker I have been playing has always had some monetary value up for grabs. I started off small in a pub of course, Playing for maybe a pot of 100 dollars. As I got bigger the pots followed suit. The bigger stages held pots with thousands of dollars to be won. After winning several of these big tournaments I was loaded with cash. A normal night for me would always be full of champagne,drink and gambling. I blew over four grand one night on the club alone however this was only pocket change to me. I quickly developed an addiction to gambling. Any free time I got I was either playing poker or on the slots. I could drop thousands a night on the slot machines and still I would keep going. We hop Into the limo,our pockets full to the brim of 100 dollar notes. I light up a ciggar and take a puff.

"Long night ahead of us boys"I chirped with excitment in my voice.

"Dont spend too much on that poker Humphrey" Graham warned,"You dont want to lose the lot of it".

I gave him a bit of a sneer and turned to admire the view out of the window.

The town of Calzada has always been one of great wealth. Its where the rich come to gain even more fortune. It has held many famous tournaments in its time. Poker tournaments. From the high rise buildings to the sportscars to even the clothes. It isn't easy to live in this town and it certainly isnt cheap. Many of the people who live here were either born into rich families, Won the lottery or like me were skilled at poker. My view of the town was blocked by a huge waft of smoke coming from behind me.

"Calvin I told you if your going to smoke that dont do it in the limo it fogs the whole place up!".

Calvin gives me a ceeky grin and takes another puff of his e-cig. I sigh and redirect my attention to the window. We have arrived. As iopen the door a flurry of bright yellow and red lights hits me. The smoke seeping out of the car mixes with the lights giving us a supernatural glow.

"What an entrance"I grin as we step through the doors of the casino.

I get greeted by tons of fans looking for me to sign this and that. After a couple of picture and signatures I turn my gaze to the row of poker tables alligned perfectly. A couple of warm up games are already taking place. We make our way to the bar and order a couple drinks. When they arrive Graham takes a swig and surveys the room.

"This is some setup eh lads?"He starts.

"Dont I know Its like that one in veg-"

Calvin interupts me with a obnoxious whistle.

"Look at that girl walking past" He whispered.

We directed our gaze towards her. Her long flowing blonde hair matched her sea blue eyes. She walked as if she had no care in the world. She was beauty if I ever did see it. Calvin placed his drink on the countertop and strutted over to her. Full of confidence he tried one of his signature pickup lines. The girl gave a face of pure disgust,slapped him in the face and marched off. Calvin,embarrssed and confused slumped over to us.

"What happened man"I enquired struggling to hold in the laughter.

"It does not matter"He moaned.

This sent graham and I into hysetrics. Calvin rolled his eys to heaven and took a sip from his drink.

"So slot machines anyone?" He suggested.

"I'll have to pass,The poker is starting in ten mintues and I want to see what the best of the best are like" I answered.

Jack and Calvin bounced off to the slot machines while I made my way to the poker tables. The warm up games were finished and the announcer was droning on about the history of the town and its development. Once he had finished his petty speach the games began. I took a seat and immediatly came to the conclusion that this pot would be an easy win for me. A thousand dollars was on the line and I won it with great ease. "The best of the best my behind"I muttered to myself. I moved on to table number two. Again winning it with ease I started to wonder why I had not been challeneged yet. I took a look up and saw each table had a level. I was in beginner level. I chuckled to myself and searched for the hardest table level. A sig that read 'Grand master table' caught my attention. Each pot was one hundred thousand dollars. As I make my way over Calvin and Graham stop me.

"Woah Humphrey dont you think you're getting a little too ahead of yourself. Those guys are experts"Graham warns.

I give him a light shove and stroll on over to the table. I take a seat and the guy next to me grins.

"Im shaun pleasure to meet you"

I shake his hand and introduce myself. No time to make friends here I have some money to win. Shaun was a slender man. One eye was half closed while the other rested. His face was blank not showing any signs of let up. The game starts and Almost instantly Ive lost. I clear my throat not wanting to show any signs of panic. I lose again and again and again. By now im starting to panic. We have drawn quite a crowd who cant belive what they are seeing. Humphrey collins is losing game after game of poker?! I ignore every plead from Calvin and graham asking me to stop. I bet again and again until Im down to my last possesion. My home. My gambling addiction has gone into full swing and I bet my house. I lose... Shaun starts laughing and mutters "Silly silly boy" Two men grab me by the arms as I struggle to comprehend what has just happened. Im thrown onto the damp wet concrete as the rain pours down from above. I wait for Calvin and graham to come get me...but they dont. I stare at my hands. "How...?" I mutter to myself. I lift myself to my feet and start to walk aimlessly. With no money I have no way of living for even getting out of this town. I catch something green out of the corner of my eye. Its a dollar.

"Must be my lucky day"I say light heartidly.

I spot a bus in the distance and decided to hop on it.

"Sorry Maam how far will a dollar get me?"

"It wont get you very far" She thinks for a while. "It would get you as far as Palber"

I sigh and take a seat at the front. Palber Is only ten minutes from here but the difference in living is astounding. A degree in accounting is all I have now so hopefully there will be an opening in some old firm there. The bus stops and I thank the driver. I enter into a city that I could only imagine in my nightmares. Every second building is decaying. I focus my gaze on a sign that reads. 'ACCOUNTANT NEEDED'. A department store is what I find upon further inspection. I meet with the manager and pass my interview. I had a job so at least i will have some money. A slip of paper in a shop window im passing also catches my eye. 'ROOM TO LET 90 DOLLARS A MONTH'. I phone the dude advertising this room and agree to meet him at the place.

"You must be Humphrey" The man says in a soothing tone. We make small conversation and he lets me with the keys.

"A new start"I mumble "A new me"

 _ **PRESENT**_

I lay in this broken bed staring at the ceiling. As im drifting off to sleep a knock at my door startles me. I try to ignore it but whoever it is cant take a hint. I wrench myself from the covers and distastefully walk towards the door. I unlatch the door and swing it up

"Hello?" I ask

"Hello black jack"

 **Again hope you enjoyed took me a while to make this. remember leave feedback if you want to and i will catch you later**


End file.
